Beyond your Boundaries
by Lucario92
Summary: I've taken Yoshi3000's writing challenge because...why not? Since almost everyone is left to do their own thing, except for Chichi. The widow's old friend on Skype introduces her to Dragon Trigger. Chichi is new to the game, but a mysterious user comes to her rescue. The two meet on Skype, learning about each other. Things are about to get steamy online as the friendship develops
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Goku had not been present in the past five months. Pan flew away from home feeling guilty for not training enough to train some more by herself. Goten was getting all the pussy that he getting from his girlfriend all because he moved out of his mother's house to get years of being family free along with no future interruptions. Gotan and Videl thought that because Pan had left they felt responsible for her departure, they moved out as well. Even the Ox-King had taken a year vacation on a cruise. Loneliness and boredom had been Chichi's newfound friends. She scanned around the house to ward off the two emotions. The kitchen was splattered with brown grease, with the sink piled up with filthy dishes and the counters weren't any better. In fact, all the rooms were not any better. She eagerly got to work with the menial chores. About an hour passed by, the house was spic and span. Relieved that she had no one else to pick after for a long time, Chichi had one thing to turn to was the computer. She logged into Skype. The only person who is online was Bulma who was the first to create a video call. Chichi answered the Skype call, "Hey, Bulma."

"What's up, Chi? Been playing a badass online MMORPG called Dragon-Trigger! Better than boring ass cleaning, am I right?" said Bulma giving out a hearty laughter.

Chichi pondered skeptically, "I don't know, the house would get massively dirty again."

"Chichi, the kids aren't home anymore! Even your husband has been out for five months now. Gotta loosen up once in a while!"

Bulma persuaded.

Chichi thought about it for a minute, she said, "I could use an escape. Give me the link please."

Bulma had copied the address of dragon-trigger. She send the website link to Chichi's message box. Chichi clicked on the link sending her to the titular website. She clicked on the skype tab on her computer as she asked Bulma, "What should my username be?"

"I don't know, but it has to be ass kicking!" Bulma hinted.

Chichi suggested Clean-Freak, but Bulma dismissed it.

"How about Whoopass-babe?" Bulma recommended.

Chichi winced at the name, "Too aggressive."

"What about Amazonian-woman?" suggested Bulma. Chichi declined the name. "I'm going with WhiteWidow." Chichi said as the two both agreed on the name.

Chichi typed in the details to register for Dragon-Trigger.

The deep masculine voice bellowed, "Are you ready, fellow warriors?"

Chichi and Bulma shouted yes in the microphones.

"Let's kickass!" the same voice had hollered as the game took the players into a virtual reality fantasy world. The starting level was a small town with a population of ten.

Within the game, Chi-Chi had customized her player who look a lot like herself back in her younger days. Wearing the basic outfit all newbies wore, she was surprised to find Bulma's player character in fancy armor already.

"Bulma, why are you in armor and we just started?" Chi-Chi asked in a confused fashion.

"I programmed the game, silly. I'm the game master, so of course I have all the goods." Bulma said before handing Chi-Chi a virtual package. "Here's some armor, a good weapon, something to increase your inventory, and a map. I have fly out to attend some bugs in the game. Have fun."

Bulma had flew off into air just like many of Z Fighters had done leaving Chi-Chi on her own once again.

Chi-Chi took to the map and began her journey into the world of Dragon Trigger. Unlike most gamers, Chi-Chi ended going to one of the more rougher areas to survive. Mount Rotto. It reminded her of home and she was able to level up fairly quickly with use of traps.

However, she ran into a Giras which had her on the ropes with his onslaughts of attacks. While Chi-Chi had speed to dodge his attacks, the armor had little in terms of defense. Didn't help that she lacked her helmet's boomerang.

"It can't get any worse!" Chi-Chi said hoping she was worse.

She was wrong as the beast slashed her player's top to piece leaving Chi to cover her chest making it harder to attack. Chi-Chi was considering flee when a ki blast hammered the beast's face in. She was alerted that a player was coming to aid her.

In a flash, a guy appeared between Chi and the Giras. It was strange that this player reminded her of her husband. He wore a similar gi except it was black and orange. His hairdo was akin to Mirai Gohan's, but Chi-Chi wouldn't know this.

"Are you all right?" He asked being calm and collected.

Chi-Chi snapped out her stupor and said, "Yes, you came just on time."

Chi-Chi looked over his PlayerID to see his username, "NazoJ". Nazo charged up another ki attack shoving his arm out.

In a flash, a guy appeared between Chi and the Giras. It was strange that this player reminded her of her husband. He wore a similar gi except it was black and orange. His hairdo was akin to Mirai Gohan's, but Chi-Chi wouldn't know this.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" He screamed sending out a ball of ki that incinerated the beast.

The gaming crowd cheered as the mysterious, stoic player had bowed modestly. Chichi wanted to squeal my hero, but she didn't want to come off as a damsel in distress to him. "Thank you, NazoJ."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After the beast had burned, a small message box that was gray on the lines and black on the inside. The text was white as the snow as

NazoJ typed in, "Judging by the way you type, you seemed to be a potential online mate. Do you want to be friends?" Chichi replied back, "Sure! By the way, you seem like a pretty nice guy!" She threw in a Japanese smile emoticon at the end of the message.

After adding each other as friends, NazoJ send this message:

"So I was thinking. We could trade Skype usernames." He added in a wink emoticon at the end.

"I'd love to! Mine is Raven-hairedTomboy. What about you?" inquired Chichi as she clicked the send button.

She logged into Skype, receiving a friend request. It was the same user who've rescued Chichi from the Giras.

The upper top of the screen revealed NazoJ real name was Jun.

"What do you like to do when you're not playing Dragon Trigger?" inquired Jun after sending.

Chichi typed in, "Farm work mostly. Raising radishes. What about you?"

"Other than video games, I usually workout, and cook." responded Jun.

Chichi was instantly was intrigued by Jun. "What do you usually cook for yourself?"

"Onigiri, ramen, mocchi, pizza, a lot of things actually." Jun answered, "What's it like doing farm work?"

"Usually relaxing, until my three kids came along to brow radishes at each other for the hell of it due to boredom. The husband would join occasionally to bond with the kids."

Chichi responded. She reminisced at the past memories when Chichi and Goku were a family. Some memories were pleasant to remember, others weren't exactly lovely, and the rest were plain funny when it came to the two boys and Goku. Chichi felt nostalgic thinking about the long gone faraway past.

"Did kids become adults now? What happened to your husband?" Jun wanted to know.

"They've flown the nest. He hasn't been around for five months now. I'm on my lonesome these days with nothing to do." Chichi sighed, still longing for the past.

"Y'know what? At least you have me for a new friend now to keep you busy in the future!" said Jun proudly adding a wink at the end of the sentence, "Gotta look on the bright side! Live it up now that your kids have their own lives! Even your husband not at your home!"

Chichi imagined all the things she could do without the kids or even Goku around, smiling. She even looked forward to building up a friendship with a guy she was starting to get to know.

"I've been wasting my life away being bored with nothing do to except play dragon-trigger." Chichi said.

"Yeah, it can get boring quickly." Jun nodded in agreement.

"Other than Dragon-Trigger, what games do you play?" Chichi inquired.

"Extreme Bash boys, Brawling in the Streets, Fast Blue Porcupine, Gunner Man Hero, and Creatures in my bag." Jun answered, "Your turn."

"Cooking Daddy, Chibi Monster Island, Fast Blue Porcupine, and Creatures in my bag." answered Chichi, "Right now, I'm heading the first field leader, and for some reason, I'm having trouble beating her" said Chichi.

"You're talking about the Electricity member? Easy, use ground monsters against him and you'll be fine!" Jun added in a wink.

Chichi held out her Double Dare Game Girl handheld out to play her copy of Creatures in my Bag rainbow version. She continued her game on where she was. Chichi's avatar was stuck on the golden yellow bolt room. She checked her party of fictional creatures, but none had the ground type creature. "Where do I find a ground type creature?" inquired Chichi. "Down south where you enter Thunder Avenue." informed Jun. She headed down to leave Thunder Avenue to look for a ground type creature. "Now where do I go?" Chichi informed again. "In a patch of grass to find a ground type creature called Dirtouse. Those are a bit rare, but worth the time." Jun typed patiently.

Chichi had ran around the grassy patches until a wild encounter. Because of beginners luck, she found a Dirtouse (ground mouse creature) at level 5.

She sent out her starter creature, Splasirell a small water squirrel creature. "What do I do now?" asked Chichi, "I apologize for asking a plethora of questions."

Jun was very understanding, so he said, "Weaken the opponent, but don't kill it."

Chichi commanded her water squirrel creature to use tackle. Dirtouse

used claw. Splasirell used tail sweep, lowering dirtouse's attack. The same creature used stare lowering her creatures defense.

Finally, her creature used water squirt. Dirtouse was defeated earning her creature some experience points.

Chichi sighed in disappointment, turning off her system.

"Did you catch it?" asked Jun. Chichi said no. "It's alright, maybe next time will be better." said Jun throwing in a smiley emoticon.

"How often do you go to the gym?" Chichi asked. "Everyone day, ma'mn." Jun replied proudly.

"What do you usually do at the gym?" Chichi inquired again.

"Pick up weights, push ups, sit ups, run around the trace tracks once in a while. I balance out my workout schedule, Y'know to have my body evenly toned." explained Jun, throwing in a wink.

"How many repetitions do you do in a week?" Chichi asked again.

"10 a session for each. I take my time to get better results." answered Jun.

"Sounds like you make good use of your membership as well as taking care of yourself." Chichi smiled.

"Hey, I'm only in my prime of my life, which is why I take advantage of it!" Jun typed confidently.

"I almost forgot to tell you! I did martial arts growing up." said Chichi.

Jun was impressed to learn about this tiny tidbit about the youthful looking elder.

"So you like working out as well." Jun typed in, throwing in a huge grin emoticion.

"My father had trained me to be an excellent fighter so I wouldn't be one of those clichéd damsels in distress." She typed in with a smile at the end of the text.

"Your username really suits you!" Jun typed in.

Chichi had typed in thank you as well. "Did you fight some monsters growing up?" Jun was growing more interested in his newfound female but senile friend.

"I had to fight T-rexes when I was endangered. If not for my dad's training, I would've not been alive. I wish I could tell my father that I'm grateful for what he's done for me over the years." Chichi mused.

"Did you father died?" inquired Jum, worried. "Thankfully no. He's on a year long cruise somewhere." Chichi replied, hiding her sorrowful emotion. He was relieved to hear that.

"I would've been scared shit less if I encountered a T Rex up close!" Jun typed in with an oh no emoticon. "But these dinosaurs don't come in the cities. If you stay away from them mountains, you'll be safe." Chichi assured. Jun was intrigued that dinosaurs existed in the world.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time quickly passed by as Jun and Chichi chatted on Skype, growing accustomed to one another. The more they interacted online,

the stronger the friendship grew. "Jun, I feel much comfortable and have a ton in common." Chichi commented. Jun typed in, "I second that. I'm not going to lie, but I don't have many friends in real life."

Chichi was not shocked at all. "These days, I'm all to myself living alone." Chichi said, "So how come you don't have many friends?"

"Due to my quiet personality, my so-called college friends shunned me for not joining wild parties and all that. All they do is drink, drink and drink until they are wasted shitless. I had trouble connecting with them."

Typed in Jun. "I'm glad I've graduated early."

"College kids are rough." Chichi agreed, "How old are since you've graduated?"

"I was 21 years old when I graduated. It's a few months now."

Jun answered. "I was more of an intellectual type of person."

"Better to hit the books than to drink liquor under aged." Chichi said, glad to found a gregarious astute young man.

he clicked on Chichi's icon to check her information.

Her age was fifty five years old. But she didn't look her actual age.

"Your profile says you're much older, but your profile picture of a young woman of my age makes it impossible to believe." Jun commented. He was conflicted by two choices: video call Chichi to risk the friendship, or suppress his curiosity. The first choice dominated over the second choice clearly.

One question was about to change the experience for the both of them.

"Chichi, I would like to make a video call to see what you look like."

Jun asked. Chichi was skeptical on what a video call is. Jun explain the details on video calling. Chichi felt both uncomfortable and curious at the same time, Jun made the first move by video calling

Chichi slowly clicked on the green video cam icon, revealing a wolf mask that had a pitch black hoodie covering the crown paired with dark navy blue sweatpants. "Why are you wearing a mask?" Chichi asked our of bewilderment. "Why not?" Jun answered casually, kicking back on his desk with his feet on. He placed his feet back on the floor after a minute.

He desired to see more of Chichi, but before he could say anything that could slip out of his lips, he thought carefully to choose the best choice of words to avoid being direct.

"Jeez, Chi-Chi. I feel bad you're a widow, I'd come back from the dead for you." Jun said with a small chuckle.

"How flattering." Chi-Chi said a tad dry.

Now in the mountains of Mount Pazou there was a heat wave out, and Chi-Chi was sweating in her cheongsam that she usually wore.

"Feeling warmer than usual, Chi?" Jun asked.

"Just a heat wave." She said wiping sweat.

"Well that cheongsam looks heavy on you, you don't want a heat stroke considering you're alone." Jun said slyly, winking an eye.

"Pardon?" Chichi inquired. "You look like you were feeling warmer than usual." Jun said as his bulge was slightly popped, but thankfully for him, she didn't notice.

"Since I don't want to pass out because of a heatstroke, I'll change in to shorter clothing." Chichi said as she stripped off her cheongsam off revealing a pastel blue bra and panties. Jun was smiling, touching himself without Chichi noticing. She turned around and blushed.

"Are you ok?" Chichi asked, wondering. "I feel fine. It's just that you look goregeous as a person." Jun complimented, refering to her body too. She got dressed into a white t shirt and a pair of black beumudas. "You have an eye for fashion, Chichi!" Jun grinned, impressed at how Chichi assembled her outfit without making any second guesses, unlike Bulma. "Thank you, I go with the classics."said Chichi flattered at what Jun said. "Can't go wrong with the classics!" Jun agreed. "Say, do you have any different outfits for you to walk my own personal catwalk?"

Chichi was unsure, but she grabbed put her entire closet out. Her wardrobe wasn't flashy or gaudy, but she nabbed a Heather grey pencil skirt with a white blouse button down. She undressed herself removing the white t shirt and black Bermuda revealing the same set of lingerie she was wearing under her outfits. Jun felt the heat rushing through his blood. "What do you think?" asked Chichi. Jun thought about finding the scurrying correct choice of words.

"Looks professional, if I were your manager I'd hire you if you could loosen up your outfits a tad." Jun winked again. He could feel himself more aroused. She unbuttoned the first three buttons revealing a hint of cleavage. Jun eyed her ivory white shirt. "The skirt could use some color." He suggested. Chichi dug out her crimson plaid skirt that was above the knees. "I can't believe I'm dressed up for a man whom I didn't met in real life." Chichi thought to herself. She removed her pencil skirt revealing the same pastel blue panties dotted with a tiny pink ribbon. Jun could feel his face redder.

He was trying his best to find the correct choice of words of hiding of what he wanted from the lonely widow.

"You've got the job!" Jun calmly exclaimed. "I wish…" Chichi said, dryly. The more Chichi undressed from outfit to outfit, the more flashes that Jun received.

As day transformed into night quickly, Chichi stripped off her recent outfit consisting of a green low cut shirt and royal blue jeans revealing the same set of lingerie again. "That wasn't soo bad bad I guess." Chichi commented modestly. "I had fun too seeing you in different outfits." Jun agreed. Chichi got her purple nightgown.

"Good night." said Chichi as she yawned. "Sweet dreams little fashion star." Jun winked as he turned off the cam.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How has it been these days?" Bulma inquired cheerfully. "The usual." Chichi remained stoic in her answer. She thought about Jun from last night. "Did anything new over the weekend?" asked Bulma. "Bought some groceries. Nothing exciting." Chichi replied, doing a fantastic job faking her bored act. "I keep debugging the bugs, but no avail sadly. I have to go anyway. Nice chat anyway. Bulma sighed in boredom, turning off video cam. Chichi was glad the mundane conversation with Bulma was over. She already wanted Jun to come online already but unlucky for her, he was not online. Chichi had worn her usual outfit on to take a walk by herself.

Maybe Jun is still asleep? Chichi thought. Her footsteps were silent as the gentle wind. The sun was illuminating the sky that used to be dark from last night was now a neon blue.

After her 10 minute walk, she headed back to her little cabin. She logged into Skype, still no Jun. Damn! thought Chichi.

"Hey." typed in a user. It was Jun. "That night was awesome! But I at the same time I do feel guilty." Jun typed in.

"I enjoyed those as well. I was taking a walk in the mountains." Chichi replied. "Always good to have fresh air! But I have to work from 12:30pm-6pm." Jun answered.

"What's your occupation?" Chichi inquired. "I work as a collectible video game store cashier." Jun answered.

"Other than video games, what do you sell?" Chichi asked.

"Comic books, guidebooks, video game memorabilia, sketchbooks, colored pencils, manga, plushies of video game and anime characters. All sorts of of cool merch." Jun answered proudly.

"Sounds like a fun job." said Chichi. "You'll like it there." said Jun. He wanted to ask Chichi another suggestive request, but wanted to be more careful on being direct. "What are your thoughts on the fashion world?" asked Jun. "To be honest, I would never dream of walking on the runway." answered Chichi modestly. Jun was disappointed, but

He logged off of Skype.

It was only 12:15 pm, when Chichi was left with her own lingerie and camera. Chichi was not egotistical and vain unlike Bulma.

She wanted to continue to build up a friendship with Jun, at the same time she was unsure of the current situation. Due to boredom, she made the risqué choice anyway.

After hours of modelling in three different lingerie sets in different poses, she had to pick decide that which of them are worthy in Jun's eyes.

6pm had finally arrived when Jun came back online.

"How are those photos coming? I was dying to see them through out the work day." Jun said. Chichi compelled to send three of her best photos.

The first one had Chichi spreading her legs out in a neon orange lacy bra and matching g string thong.

The second retained an image of Chichi wearing a playboy bunny bunny maid outfit with her bending down sticking her ass dotted by a faux cotton tail.

The final photo disclosed Chichi in a royal blue set decked with gold stars. Relaxing on the sofa both front and back. The back had Chichi's blue underwear with a single star on the enter.

Jun was impressed, but had trouble on deciding which one he liked the best.


	5. Chapter 4

Chichi cooked herself so Onigiri before going online. She daintily took small bites of the riceball while reading a romance novel. A Skype notification was heard from her room. She instantly stood up from her coffee table, wrapping her dinner up for tomorrow.

"Feel like a little game?" asked Jun. "What's the name of your newfangled game?" She inquired. "The points game." Jun responded.

"How do you play this game?" asked Chichi. A video call appeared on the screen and she answered it revealing herself on Jun's laptop.

Jun had decorated the theme of the video call. A small verdant box appeared on the lower left of the screen while having ivory text that had read:

LEVEL ONE

Do a curtsy--5 points

Smile cutely--5 points

Wave hi--5 points

Jun explained Chichi the rules of the game. Chichi bowed down, pinching the sides of her cheongsamlacing while smiling sweetly. She waved hi as well.

He clicked on the level up button. The vibrant red ball swirled around with white stripes fluidly. The box was text were the same color as level one.

The box had said in bold snow white text:

LEVEL TWO

Show a bit of cleavage--10 points

Show your underwear--10 points

Take off cheongsam--20 points

Chichi reluctantly stripped off her typical outfit revealing a snow white push-up bra pairing up with a matching thong. While Jun got hard, he clicked on the level up button producing a blue image with glowing gold stars that kept flashing.

Little did she know that she was racking up a ton of points for everything she had done in the game. The box and text were in a different color scheme. Rather being green and white, the box was a satin red along with a slightly darker shade of white. Chichi read the risqué list of erotic actions she must do:

LEVEL 3

Remove bra--20 points

Remove panties--20 points

Remove bun--20 points

Chichi untied her hair as it hit at past her shoulders. She unhooked her bra revealing a huge set of perky breasts as her nipples were hard as the mountains on where she lived. She slid her dainty fingers to gently remove her thong leaving her shaved cunt exposed for Jun's eyes to see. "You may wanna lay off the razor in the future since you're living by yourself." Jun suggested. "Princesses always shave for hygienic reasons." Chichi pointed out concisely, blushing.

"Not when they're all alone at home. They don't have to shave as well." Jun said, winking an eye. It had been a habit for Chichi to shave when pubic hair sprouted on her vagina. When Goku was living with her, he could shove his chunky cock into her shaved cunt. Chichi loved how that felt inside of her. "Chichi, if you don't shave, you'll have less razor bumps and nicks to put up with." She snapped out of her trip on erotic memory lane after what Jun had said. She also remembered that nicks and bumps were a pain in the cunt.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Chichi said.

Jun clicked on the advance to level 4 button as hearts popped on the screen. Chichi could feel herself at ease with her own body and performing those erotic acts for the college aged man. On the box that was redder than her nipples that read:

LEVEL 4:

Lick your nipples--30 points

Finger your pussy--30 points

Spread your ass--30 points

Chichi groped her own breasts, clumping them together as she trailed her tongue to her nipples. Then she turned around to finger her cunt with the middle finger. Finally, Chichi climbed on her bed lying on her fours, spreading her legs revealing her anus along with her non virgin pussy.

"Nice job, Chichi!" Jun complimented as he slid his arm, yanking his throbbing dick, fondling his testicles. "Thank you." responded Chichi calmly as she could feel her sexual confidence glowing both the mind and body. "Glad I could be of help." Jun said, glad to make Chichi feel good about her sexuality.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sorry for not being present from yesterday, but what have you up to these days?" Bulma asked, weary from making a megaton of updates due to many players complaining about the bugs and whatnot. "Eh, the usual same old routine." Chichi answered, pretending to sound bored. "The players can be a pain in the knickers more often these days." Bulma complained. "Sounds like you love your job." Said Chichi with a pinch of sarcasm. "Hey, the job pays pretty good money with the DLC." said Bulma, "I'll need a vacation from this!" Chichi thought about a suggestion for Bulma.

"Fancy a dinner date with Vegeta?" Chichi inquired after thinking of a plan to get Bulma off the Skype face to face call as she was getting bored of listening to her complaints. "Come to think of it, I haven't had those I have years." said Bulma who smiled. "Thanks for that Chichi!" The Skype call had ended much to Chichi's pleasure.

It was also perfect timing that Jun had texted her. "Hey foxy lady!"

Typed Jun with a wink. "Jun! Glad to have you here! Do you have any interesting stories to tell me?" inquired Chichi. "I've been thinking about you all day while I was working. Do you mind a little peepshow for me?" Jun asked. "Could I confess to you?" asked Chichi a tad shy. "You could tell me anything!" Jun said confidently. "I've been feeling…" Chichi trailed off, but hesitant to tell him, but mustered the courage up to say this, "All of those erotic escapades with you made me feel sexually energetic."

Jun was stunned to read this. "Are you ready for this?" asked Jun.

The sexually stimulated widow made the first call. He didn't show his true self, but rather wearing a horned owl mask. "Why do you change masks?" asked Chichi out of curiosity. "Let's just say I like to switch it up." said Jun.

Without a single care in the world, Chichi gladly removed her cheongsam revealing a bra and panties as black as Jun t shirt. The panties has a tiny pale pink little bow on the front. He felt his eyes pop out as if he was a western styled cartoon character. Jun stroked his bump softly, licking his lips slowly. Chichi's body was much curvier than her past life stages. Her breasts were much perkier than before, and her belly was flat as paper.

Jun was turned on. "Say Chichi, black is slimming on women, but you look the most slimming out of every woman!" Jun exclaimed.

Chichi blushed, "Who doesn't love that color?" She giggled.

"Don't we all?" Jun slowly moved his hand inside his pants, fondling his testicles feeling his lavender pubic hair.

"Feeling wild and free yet?" Jun wanted to know. Chichi thought about Goku feeling slightly flattered, but worried that her husband may find out. She decided to keep the recent relationship with Jun a secret. First, Chichi peeled her black bra, revealing a pair of enormous breasts with nipples that were pointy as the mountains she lived on. Jun rubbed his erect cock, moaning softly, moving the speed of his hand slightly covered by his tough jeans, removing his ferocious wolf t shirt revealing a bushy six pec chest matching his hair. "How do you like me now?" Jun grinned with an air of confidence. Chichi was feeling more lusty than ever. "Y-Your

a sight for sore eyes!"

"I'll say the same to you, Chichi!" said Jun, rubbing a tad faster,

"Let's see what you have under those sexy panties of yours!"

Chichi slid her panties down revealing a messy ebony pubic bush.

Jun kicked off his jeans off, displaying a pair of red spandex boxer shorts as his 14 inch cock stood outside the hole of his crotch area.

He didn't feel like jerking off only in his boxers so he stripped them off.

"Just because your husband left, you let your gorgeous pubes grow wild! I fucking love it!" Jun groaned as he rubbed quickly on his 14 inch throbbing dick. After the sight of a penis that was much larger than Chichi had ever saw, she was finally in the mood to masturbate in front of her online partner. "I'm your master now, you are the pet who obeys every command of his master's!" Jun announced, "I've been pent up for too long!" Chichi dug her way inside her treasure box of lingerie, porn videos, erotic books, and sex toys. First item she groped were nipple clamps. Chichi applied both clampers on the only two nipples she had for her entire life. "Getting rock hard as my huge guy? Now grab your dildo that is big as mine!" ordered Jun. She nabbed a huge dildo from her trunk of erotic pleasures, shoving it inside of her. Chichi moaned while thrusting the dildo in and out like Goku had when they were childless, married and horny.

"Somebody's in the mood for some dick!" Jun commented while panting. "I haven't gotten any in the past month!" Chichi responded.

"If we met in real life, you would've gotten the real thing!" Jun moaned in between words. Chichi turned on the dial on her vibrating dildo on highest, her whimpers were much louder than June's groaning shoving in faster hitting her g-spot multiple times. Jun's speed of jerking off synchronized with hers both pleasuring themselves. Chichi shoved a silver vibrator into her asshole as tight as her wet cunt. She pulled out and back to pushing inside her rectum. "OooooH! Double pengeration time! Turn it around to spread your ass doggy style!" Jun commanded as Chichi did what he told her to do. "Now smack your ass while you have your toys inside of you!" Chichi spanked her butt cheeks harshly, changing the color of her ass from snow white to pinkish shade. The two simultaneously reached the climax of sexual release. While the two were relieved of sexual tension, both turned off the video camera. "Y'know, I've enjoyed this little session. What about you baby?" Jun typed in, feeling relaxed. "It's easy to say the same in a place like this." Chichi replied, feeling drowsy. "It's only 2 am already. Perfect time for dreamland. See you tomorrow." typed in Jun. Chichi typed good night to Jun, pressing the button on her laptop to power off.


End file.
